Sans elle
by T'ikaa
Summary: Et si cette fois ce n'était pas Lexa qui abandonnait Clarke, mais l'inverse ? Clexa AU
1. Il n'y a plus de Clarke et moi

**Chapitre 1 : Il n'y a plus de « Clarke et moi »**

* * *

\- Il n'y a plus de « Clarke et moi »…

La jeune femme avait à peine murmuré sa réponse et prononcer ces mots lui donnait la nausée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle ?

La jeune brune releva la tête vers son amie.

\- Longue histoire…

\- Je ne suis partie que deux mois, comment la situation a pu dégénérer à ce point, Lexa ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et aussi pourquoi tu as le poignet dans le plâtre…

\- C'est lié.

\- Comment ça c'est lié ? Vous ne vous êtes pas battues quand même ?

\- Assieds-toi et prends une bière, ce sera mieux.

La jeune femme en face d'elle fronça les sourcils, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Elle attrapa une bière et s'installa près de son amie.

\- Tu sais qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on s'affiche ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une réelle question, alors Anya se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

\- J'ai fini par insister, j'en avais marre de me cacher tout le temps, de devoir faire semblant d'être amies quand on sortait… Je voulais pouvoir lui prendre la main dans la rue, l'embrasser quand j'en avais envie, aller au restaurant comme un couple.

La brune prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. Parler d'elles en tant couple lui faisait mal. Ce n'était plus le cas depuis deux semaines.

\- Elle a fini par accepter. On est sorties, et c'était la libération. J'avais l'impression de revivre. On est allées au ciné et au restaurant. Dans le restau il y avait une table avec trois mecs, qui nous regardaient mal. Elle était un peu gênée, mais je voulais pas qu'on laisse ça gâcher notre soirée. Elle m'a demandé si… on pouvait arrêter. Faire semblant à nouveau. Moi j'ai gardé sa main, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas faire semblant, que je l'aimais et que les autres ne comptaient absolument pas.

La brune ferma les yeux un instant, pour éviter de laisser échapper les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Les autres ne comptaient pas. Les autres n'auraient pas dû compter. Elles seules auraient dû. Et pourtant.

\- Lex…

En entendant son prénom, elle rouvrit les yeux. Anya la regardait d'un air inquiet.

\- On a… On est sorties. J'avais pas vu qu'ils nous suivaient…

\- Les mecs du restaurant ?

Lexa se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Ils…

Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer ça à son amie. Sa meilleure amie, sa quasiment sœur. Quand elle sentit une main sur la sienne, elle prit son courage à deux mains et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son amie.

\- Ils nous ont agressées.

Les larmes sortirent avec les mots et elle ne tenta plus de les retenir. Elle sentit la main sur la sienne se crisper et le corps d'Anya se tendre.

\- Parce que… ?

\- Oui.

\- Il faut les-

\- C'est bon Anya, ils ont été arrêtés… Ils avaient payé par carte bleue au restaurant la police a pu remonter jusqu'à eux. J'ai porté plainte, le procès sera dans un mois et demi.

\- Tu as porté plainte ? Pas Clarke ?

Le cœur de Lexa se serra douloureusement encore une fois. Elle sentit sa poitrine se comprimer et commença à manquer d'air. Elle tenta de reprendre le dessus, mais peine perdue. La panique l'envahissait petit à petit. Anya la prit dans ses bras, et elle laissa cours à ses larmes sur son épaule. De longues minutes plus tard, la blonde prit le visage de son amie entre ses mains pour capter son regard.

\- Lex, parle-moi, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

L'esprit de Lexa était revenu deux semaines plus tôt, quand tout avait basculé.

* * *

 _\- Voilà, vous en avez pour un mois de plâtre mais ça devrait aller pour votre poignet. Mettez régulièrement de la glace sur votre visage pour faire dégonfler les tuméfactions. On vous a fait des points là où vous-_

 _\- Où est Clarke ?_

 _\- Elle se repose._

 _\- Comment elle va ?_

 _\- Ça va aller pour elle, plus de peur que de mal._

 _La brune se détendit un peu à ces mots._

 _\- Par contre, vous, on va vous garder en observation pour la nuit, vous avez pris un sacré coup sur la tête, on va surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas de traumatisme crânien._

 _\- Je vais voir Clarke !_

 _\- Non, vous devez rester là, mais je lui dirai que vous êtes sortie de l'opération pour qu'elle puisse venir._

 _La brune avait soufflé, résignée. Pourquoi Clarke n'était pas là ? La seule chose dont elle avait envie – besoin – était de sentir la blonde contre elle et de s'endormir dans ses bras. C'était de voir de ses propres yeux qu'elle allait bien. D'entendre sa voix. De sentir la caresse de ses doigts sur son visage. De sentir son odeur. De se plonger dans ses yeux bleus. De se sentir à l'abri dans ses bras. Elle avait terriblement besoin d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit, et la chevelure blonde qu'elle attendait désespérément entra. La joie de la brune fut de courte durée._

 _\- Clarke mon amour !_

 _Elle tenta de se lever mais la tête lui tourna. Elle grimaça et se laisser retomber contre le lit incliné, persuadée que la blonde allait combler la distance entre elles pour la prendre dans ses bras. Pourtant, la voir debout, immobile, à côté du lit, lui donna un étrange et désagréable sentiment. Son visage portait des traces de leur agression, des bleus, du sang. Mais surtout des yeux voilés d'un sentiment que Lexa n'aurait pas su déterminer avec précision. Peur, tristesse, fatigue, dégoût…_

 _\- Clarke, comment tu vas ?_

 _La blonde secoua la tête de gauche à droite, doucement._

 _\- Écoute… ça n'en vaut pas la peine._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Être avec une fille, même si c'est toi, c'est plus nocif que ce que ça m'apporte, je ne peux plus faire ça…_

 _Quelque chose se rompit en Lexa. Quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais plus être réparé, elle le savait. Elle tenta quand même de sauver la situation qui venait de lui échapper totalement, même si, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer._

 _\- Ne fais pas ça Clarke, je t'en supplie…_

 _\- Regarde-nous, regarde où on est… Je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas de… C'est trop dur d'être… avec…_

 _\- D'être quoi, Clarke ?_

 _La blonde avait détourné le regard._

 _\- Dis-le._

 _Devant le silence de la blonde, la rage avait commencé à envahir la brune._

 _\- C'est trop dur d'être avec moi, c'est ça ?_

 _La blonde eut le cœur déchiré de voir la peine qu'elle lui infligeait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas. Alors elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lexa se sentit tomber, alors qu'elle était dans le lit. Elle avait l'impression d'être lâchée dans le vide et de tomber, tomber, tomber._

 _\- Clarke !_

 _La blonde s'arrêta, et après deux secondes immobiles, se retourna doucement, le visage plein de larmes. La brune parla d'une voix froide._

 _\- Si tu passes cette porte, je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Plus jamais._

 _Clarke hocha lentement de la tête et se retourna à nouveau._

 _\- J'espère pour toi qu'un jour tu réaliseras que tu ne peux pas fuir qui tu es, Clarke. Sans ça tu ne seras jamais heureuse._

 _\- Tu penses que j'ai besoin de toi pour être heureuse ?_

 _Sa voix était teintée de colère._

 _\- Non, tu as besoin de toi uniquement, mais pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu acceptes ce toi._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !_

 _Sur ces mots, la blonde sortit. Quand la porte se referma, Lexa réalisa qu'elle tremblait. Clarke venait de partir. Elle venait de la perdre, définitivement. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de douleur d'un seul coup._

* * *

\- Lex, je suis tellement désolée… J'aurais dû être là.

La brune secoua la tête. Son amie revenait de plusieurs mois de vacances et elle n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter.

\- Tu pouvais pas savoir Anya.

\- Comment tu te sens maintenant ?

\- Toujours aussi mal… et impuissante. Je ne peux rien faire pour que la douleur s'arrête, rien du tout. Elle me manque tellement, et en même temps je la hais tant.

Son amie lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Le plus dur, c'est qu'elle a fait comme si c'est moi qui l'avais blessée, comme si c'était de ma faute. Mais c'est pas moi, c'est eux, c'est la société… Je veux dire ce n'est pas parce que je suis moi que c'est arrivé, c'est parce que des gens me haïssent pour ce que je suis.

\- Je sais.

La brune laissait ses larmes couler.

\- Et elle aussi elle me hait pour ce que je suis…

\- Mais non, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, elle-

\- Bien sûr que si, sinon elle serait pas partie, sinon elle aurait accepté de porter plainte aussi. Là, elle ne fait rien contre eux, et moi elle m'a abandonnée… Et le pire, c'est que je m'en veux aussi, au final… Je n'aurais pas dû la pousser à accepter… Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile, mais je pensais quand même qu'on aurait plus d'une soirée de répit, avant d'être déjà confrontées à la haine et à la bêtise humaine… Je pensais que j'avais le droit à un peu de bonheur aussi… Je voulais juste un peu…

Sa voix devenait saccadée et Anya la serra un peu plus fort contre elle.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute Lex !

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je lui en veux… Et à quel point je me sens stupide d'être aussi faible et d'avoir laissé quelqu'un avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi. Je le savais, l'amour est une faiblesse… Il suffit qu'elle parte et tout s'écroule !

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas une faiblesse.

\- Comment je vais faire maintenant ?

\- Tu vas passer à autre chose, petit à petit.

\- Mais je l'aime, je l'aime tellement…

\- Alors va la reconquérir.

\- Jamais. Elle m'a brisé le cœur. Elle m'a abandonnée quand j'avais le plus besoin d'elle. Elle m'a rendue responsable de ça, elle m'a… Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (:_**

 ** _Il devrait y en avoir 6 en tout, je vais essayer de poster le plus régulièrement possible. Beacoup d'angst dans cette histoire, mais je promets que cette fois pas de fin fatale pour qui que ce soit..._**


	2. Jamais vous ne changerez qui je suis

_**Bonsoir bonsoir, voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de l'arrivée tardive, je m'étais promis de poster au moins une fois par semaine, et... la fin de semstre a eu raison de moi ! J'essairai de mieux faire à l'avenir.**_

 _ **Merci pour votre enthousiasme face au premier chapitre, ça fait plaisir ! Pour répondre aux reviews :**_

 _ **candu : un commentaire en espagnol ! Alors l'histoire étant déjà a peu près écrite, et n'ayant pas le temps de la retravailler beaucoup, je ne vais (malheureusement) pas pouvoir ajouter des éléments de leur passé. C'est un choix que j'ai fait, de me concentrer sur cette période en laissant libre-court à vos imaginations pour leur relation passée... J'espère que l'histoire te plaira quand même !**_

 _ **MelleOcelote et Tim kom Trikru (puisque vous avez à peu près les mêmes remarques) : Oui Lexa est vraiment mal, elle n'arrive pas à s'imaginer que les choses puissent s'améliorer un jour maintenant... Je tout écrit en point de vue externe, donc ça va aussi passer sur Clarke, mais j'avoue qu'on suit souvent Lexa (j'ai un petit crush sur elle, il faut bien se le dire...). Merci pour vos encouragements en tout cas (: (et oui, Clexa mérite l'éternité 3 )**_

 _ **clara333 : Fidèle au poste ! Je suis désolée, j'avais promis une seconde partie à Malgré tout, elle est en partie écrite, mais comme je n'ai pas réussi à terminer quelque chose de cohérent (j'ai voulu faire trop complexe je crois), je n'ai pas commencé à poster parce que je n'étais pas sure de finir, et elle est petit à petit passée à la trappe. Peut-être un jour ! En attendant, cette petite histoire, qui elle est venue toute seule ! Ravie qu'elle te plaise !**_

 _ **TheCrow31 : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**_

 _ **Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse découvrir la suite, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : « Jamais, absolument jamais, vous ne changerez qui je suis »**

* * *

\- Lexa ! Tu fais quoi ?

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Anya était rentrée et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour remonter le moral de son amie. Elle venait de lui suggérer de dire à Clarke tout ce qu'elle ressentait, pour essayer de passer à autre chose. Mais en disant ça, elle ne parlait pas de le faire maintenant. À plus d'une heure du matin.

\- Tu as raison, je vais aller lui dire !

\- Quoi !? Mais non ! Demain si tu veux, mais tu ne vas pas débarquer chez elle au beau milieu de la nuit !

\- Ils sont à une soirée, Raven m'a invitée, je vais aller lui dire et je reviens !

Anya, voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour la retenir, l'accompagna. Elles arrivèrent dans une maison pleine de jeunes, plus ou moins alcoolisés. En parcourant les différentes pièces, elles finirent par tomber sur le groupe recherché. Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Clarke, Monty. Cela faisait trois semaines que Lexa avait évité tous ses amis, tous _leurs_ amis.

\- Salut Lexa ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vue, lança Raven en la serrant dans ses bras, je suis contente que tu aies pu venir au final.

\- J'ai eu des semaines chargées, mentit-elle tout en sachant que personne ne serait dupe.

Elle lança un bonjour général tout en évitant le regard de Clarke, qui de toute façon avait trouvé un intérêt nouveau à la contemplation de son verre depuis que la brune était arrivée. La discussion du groupe se reporta bien vite sur Anya et son retour. Lexa sentait son courage s'envoler, mais se rappela qu'elle était venue ici dans un but précis. Elle se tourna vers la blonde et lui demanda de but en blanc :

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ?

La blonde hocha de la tête et elles sortirent, sous les regards inquiets de leurs amis. Une fois dehors, Lexa appuya ses avant-bras contre la barrière du jardin et fixa un point au loin dans la nuit.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que ce que tu as fait est injuste, tu as fait comme si tout était de ma faute alors que ce n'est pas de ma faute, si les gens sont homophobes, s'il y a des agressions homophobes. Alors je conçois que pour toi ce soit plus facile de te dire que c'est moi le problème, ça t'évite d'avoir à réaliser que le souci vient des autres et qu'il faut du courage pour l'affronter plutôt que de fuir. Mais moi je ne peux pas vivre en portant cette responsabilité, c'est trop lourd et c'est injuste. Voilà, j'avais besoin de te dire ça, pour que tu saches que contrairement à ce que tu as essayé de me faire croire, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne le serai jamais.

Le cœur de la blonde se serra. La dernière chose qu'elle avait voulu était de la faire se sentir responsable ou coupable. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et effacer toute la peine qu'elle sentait dans ses yeux et dans sa voix.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça ou te-

\- Non Clarke, c'est exactement ce que tu as fait. Tu refuses de porter plainte contre eux, et tu m'as quittée moi. Il n'y a pas plus clair comme message.

La brune se redressa et commença à s'éloigner afin de retourner dans la rue. Mais Clarke la rattrapa par son bras non plâtré. Le contact la glaça et elle retira violemment son bras de l'emprise.

\- Ne me touche pas ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

\- Lex…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire, maintenant je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi.

La brune tourna vivement des talons et disparut dans la rue, laissant la blonde plantée dans le jardin. Quelques instants plus tard, elle retourna à l'intérieur, à la recherche de ses amis, qu'elle trouva en train d'écouter les histoires des voyages d'Anya. Cette dernière s'interrompit en voyant la blonde revenir toute seule.

\- Elle est où ?

\- Partie…

Anya ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec animosité. Elle faisait tant souffrir Lexa. Elle se retourna vers les autres pour s'excuser et prendre congé et sortit précipitamment sans un regard de plus vers Clarke.

* * *

\- Souhaitez vous ajouter quelque chose Mademoiselle Woods ?

Lexa leva les yeux vers la Juge, puis acquiesça. Elle se tourna lentement vers les trois hommes encadrés de policiers.

\- Vous avez peut-être réussi en partie votre mission, au moins une sur les deux préfère renier qui elle est parce que vous rendez le monde dangereux pour nous, mais sachez que jamais, absolument jamais, vous ne changerez qui je suis ou ce que je veux faire ou pas.

Lexa se rassit, signe qu'elle en avait fini. Le procès l'avait épuisée, il avait fallu témoigner, raconter une nouvelle fois l'agression. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant ses agresseurs, leur montrer qu'ils avaient une quelconque emprise sur elle. Pourtant c'était le cas. Elle les haïssait pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Parce qu'elle sursautait dès qu'elle entendait un brut violent ou un éclat de voix dans la rue, parce qu'elle n'était plus capable de sortir seule le soir, parce qu'elle faisait des cauchemars quasiment toutes les nuits, parce qu'elle devenait suspicieuse de chaque personne qu'elle croisait, parce qu'elle avait perdu Clarke. En même temps, elle savait que si Clarke l'avait quittée pour ça, c'était qu'au fond ça n'aurait pas pu marcher entre elles, elle aurait fini par partir pour autre chose. Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée. Clarke n'avait pas voulu porter plainte avec elle, Clarke était partie. Elle devait passer à autre chose. Quel que soit le verdict du procès, elle savait que leurs agresseurs iraient au moins quelque temps en prison. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Cela allait lui permettre de tourner la page sur cette période, de prendre un nouveau tournant. De fait, elle n'entendit pas la juge annoncer la sentence, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réalisa que cela devait être une bonne nouvelle quand elle entendit les applaudissements de ses amis derrière elle et qu'elle vit l'immense sourire de son avocate à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna et vit Anya qui lui fit un signe de victoire, puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur Raven à ses côtés, puis Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Harper et d'autres. Ils étaient tous et toutes venus la soutenir, et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Soudain, son regard croisa celui qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir. Deux yeux bleus qui la regardaient avec intensité. Leur propriétaire esquissa un sourire timide et Lexa détourna tout de suite les yeux. Elle ramassa sa veste et son sac et quitta la pièce avec précipitation.

\- Lexa attends !

Elle se retourna vivement vers la personne qui venait de lui parler.

\- Bravo pour-

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas clair dans « si tu passes cette porte je ne veux plus jamais te revoir » ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Clarke ?

Lexa avait pratiquement hurlé ses derniers mots.

\- Je suis venue pour t'apporter mon sou-

\- Je ne veux absolument rien venant de toi ! Si tu voulais vraiment faire quelque chose, il fallait porter plainte ! Mais tu es bien trop lâche pour ça, pour faire quoi que ce soit, alors ne viens pas faire semblant que ça t'importe ! Si je n'avais rien fait, comme toi, ils seraient encore en liberté ! Maintenant tu disparais de ma vie, je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Il y avait tellement de colère et de haine dans ses propos que la blonde resta sans voix et ne réalisa qu'après plusieurs minutes que la brune avait disparu. Elle se repassait ses mots dans sa tête et savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, elle avait été lâche. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de se battre contre eux, de témoigner. Elle n'avait pas la force d'être proche de Lexa. Elle tourna commença à marcher, et après plusieurs heures, finit par atterrir à l'hôpital où sa mère travaillait. Elle avait besoin de voir sa mère.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, comment tu vas ?

\- Salut M'man.

Abby sonda sa fille pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Elle savait qu'elle s'était disputée avec Lexa alors qu'elles étaient amies depuis au moins deux ans, et qu'elle ne se remettait toujours pas de leur agression. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi les deux amies s'étaient disputées, et elle voyait bien que cela affectait sa fille.

\- Viens on va prendre l'air, j'ai une heure avant ma prochaine opération.

Une fois arrivée devant l'hôpital, elles s'assirent sur un banc.

\- Dis-moi Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien…

À ce moment-là, un collègue d'Abby passa près d'elles.

\- J'ai entendu pour le procès Clarke, félicitations ! Ces connards homophobes vont pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'ils ont fait !

Abby fronça les sourcils. _Homophobes_? C'était une agression homophobe ? Clarke n'avait définitivement pas mentionné ça.

\- Maman c'est pas ce que tu crois… Je…

\- Tu sortais avec… Lexa ?

\- Non ! Enfin… Je… Pas vraiment… Enfin… C'est… c'est compliqué…

Abby regarda sa fille, tout s'expliquait dans sa tête.

\- Ça ne comptait pas vraiment, je… suppose que… c'était… une période… d'essai ?

Clarke paniquait. Ce qu'elle s'était appliquée à cacher à sa mère venait de sortir, et elle ne savait pas comment gérer. Elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer. Et sa mère ne réagissait pas. Elle semblait fixer un point derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se figea en découvrant ce que c'était, ou plutôt qui c'était. Anya et Lexa se tenaient devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortit. Lexa la fixait et elle put lire dans ses yeux de la souffrance, rien que de la souffrance. Toute la colère qu'il y avait quelques heures plus tôt quand elle lui avait parlé à la sortie du tribunal avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que de la douleur. Et Clarke s'en voulut terriblement d'être responsable de ça, encore une fois.

Lexa venait de voir son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois. Elle avait pensé que le jour où Clarke était sortie de la chambre d'hôpital serait le plus douloureux. Et elle réalisait qu'elle s'était trompée. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre lui faisait tellement mal. _Ça n'avait pas compté_. Depuis deux mois elle tentait de passer à autre chose, la peine était toujours bien là, mais elle s'était un peu atténuée, elle lui permettait de suivre un semblant de normalité dans sa vie. Mais quelques mots et elle revenait deux mois en arrière. Elle oublia qu'elle était venue à l'hôpital pour faire retirer son plâtre et fit demi-tour tellement vite qu'Anya n'eut pas le temps de la retenir. Clarke se leva pour la suivre, mais Anya l'arrêta d'un regard noir.

\- Je pense que tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de partir à la poursuite de son amie.

Elle la retrouva de l'autre côté du parking, recroquevillée sur un banc. Elle s'installa près d'elle sans un mot et passa un bras autours de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre elle. Elle ne parla pas, sachant pertinemment que rien ne pourrait apaiser la douleur de Lexa. Elle se contenta de lui faire savoir qu'elle était là. Elles rentrèrent chez la brune au bout d'une heure ou deux. Anya savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de la faire retourner à l'hôpital maintenant.

* * *

 ** _Oui je suis cruelle, ne me détestez pas ! Ca va finir par s'arranger je promets ! Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé (:  
_**


	3. Je l'aimais, avant qu'elle détruise tout

**_Bonsoir, me revoilà pour un nouveau ch_ apitre. _J'en profite tout de même pour vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2018 !_**

 _ **Je réponds au reviews à la fin, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : « Je l'aimais, avant qu'elle ne détruise tout »**

* * *

Le lendemain, Lexa se rendit à l'hôpital pour faire retirer son plâtre qu'elle ne supportait plus, lui rappelant en permanence l'agression. Elle attendait depuis dix minutes en salle d'attente qu'un médecin vienne pour s'occuper d'elle.

\- Lexa ?

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard d'Abby. Elle resta sans savoir quoi répondre à la femme devant elle. Cette dernière attrapa le dossier sur le comptoir et jeta un œil.

\- Mélanie je vais m'occuper de mademoiselle Woods.

La secrétaire hocha la tête et se replongea dans ses papiers.

\- Viens, je vais te libérer de ça.

Lexa ne bougea pas.

\- Abby… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

\- Ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée c'est de laisser ton bras dans un plâtre plus longtemps.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, la jeune brune se leva et suivi la femme plus âgée jusqu'à une salle de soin. Elle serra les dents et s'installa en regardant partout sauf la personne en face d'elle.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Clarke ?

La question surprit Lexa autant qu'elle la fâcha.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison d'en avoir.

\- Elle est partie précipitamment après… enfin hier, et je n'arrive pas à la joindre.

Lexa se raidit à cette phrase mais n'ajouta rien, ce n'était vraiment pas ses affaires.

\- Tu sais, elle ne pensait sûrement pas ce qu'elle a dit hier…

\- Sauf ton respect Abby, ce qu'elle peut dire ou penser ne me concerne absolument pas.

\- Bien sûr…

Lexa serra des dents, elle avait envie de hurler sur la femme devant elle et de s'enfuir.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je l'aimais, avant qu'elle ne détruise tout. Mais ça n'a absolument aucune importance. Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de parler de ça avec toi…

\- Elle t'aime, Lexa. Elle n'aurait jamais été dans cet état sinon. Elle a peut-être tout fait de travers, mais c'est parce qu'elle a peur, elle-

\- Je préfère encore garder ce plâtre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours que de parler de ça, lâcha Lexa en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

\- Reste-là.

Sous le regard sévère d'Abby, la brune se rassit, mais décidât qu'elle ne dirait plus un mot. Son aînée le comprit au bout de quelques tentatives vaines pour relancer une quelconque discussion. Quand le plâtre fut retiré, Abby lui prescrit des séances de kiné pour la rééducation.

\- Merci, murmura Lexa avant de partir.

\- Attends. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais… Pourquoi elle m'a caché ça ? Elle pensait que j'allais mal réagir ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Il faut croire qu'on ne connaît pas Clarke aussi bien qu'on le pense, répondit froidement la jeune femme.

Là-dessus, la brune quitta précipitamment la salle et l'hôpital.

Les jours passaient, et Lexa faisait tout pour éviter Clarke, ce qu'elle réussissait plutôt bien. Physiquement, il n'y avait quasiment plus aucune trace de l'agression, hormis deux petites cicatrices, l'une au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière, l'autre sur son bras. Mais à l'intérieur, rien n'avait cicatrisé. Elle avait jeté toutes les affaires de Clarke qui pouvait encore traîner chez elle. Elle avait même fini par se résoudre à supprimer les photos de son téléphone. Les regarder lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. À grand renfort de tequila, elle les avait donc supprimées une par une, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Cela faisait trois mois, elle devait se résoudre à passer à autre chose. Aussi difficile soit-il.

Elle passait un peu moins de temps qu'avant avec la petite bande d'amis, pour éviter Clarke. Mais elle s'était fait d'autres amis à la fac. Et elle voyait Anya très souvent.

\- Lex ?

Lexa sorti de la salle de bain.

\- Ben tu n'es pas habillée ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser un double des clés, soupira la brune.

\- Je croyais qu'on sortait ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Habille-toi !

\- J'ai pas envie Anya, tu veux pas qu'on reste ici traîner plutôt ?

\- Non ! Tu dois me présenter à tes amis !

\- S'il te plaît ?

Le regard d'Anya lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle souffla et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Une heure plus tard, elles se retrouvaient dans un bar bondé.

\- Salut tout le monde, je vous présente Anya. Anya, voici Roan, Costia, Gustus et Luna.

Elles s'installèrent avec eux, et la conversation redémarra bon train. Elle appréciait ses nouveaux amis, et cela lui permettait de parler avec des gens qui ne connaissaient pas Clarke, et qui donc ne la renvoyaient pas à des souvenirs douloureux.

* * *

 _ **Quelques mois plus tard**_

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi, Anya ?

\- Costia ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Tu l'aimes bien.

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que je devrais rester avec elle. Elle s'attache, et moi non.

La jeune fille réfléchit un moment.

\- Pourquoi tu es avec elle alors ?

\- …

\- Ce n'est pas pour… enfin je veux dire, avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois. Tu n'es pas avec elle parce que tu veux…

\- Ne ramène pas tout à Clarke, s'il te plaît, soupira Lexa en pensant à la soirée qu'évoquait Anya.

* * *

 _Raven eut un grand sourire en la voyant arriver._

 _\- Tu es venuuuue !_

 _\- Oui Raven ! répondit Lexa face à l'extravagance dont son amie faisait preuve en l'accueillant._

 _Elle était contente de retrouver ses anciens amis, qu'elle voyait un peu moins désormais._

 _\- Ah parfait, tu nous as amené tes nouveaux amis ! Qu'on sache un peu avec qui tu traînes maintenant que tu ne veux plus nous voir, ajouta-t-elle en saluant Roan, Luna et Costia à sa suite._

 _\- Raven…_

 _\- Je sais, je sais. En parlant de ça, je suis désolée, mais euh… C'est qu'en fait… Y'a eu un changement de programme et au final…_

 _\- Raven ?_

 _\- Elle est là._

 _La jeune brune ferma les yeux une seconde. Elle eut un moment de panique mais se ressaisit. Maintenant qu'elle était là, qu'elle avait fait venir ses amis jusque-là, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir._

 _\- Je vais me prendre un verre, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de ses amis._

 _Quelques instants plus tard, une main se glissa autours de sa taille et elle sentit un souffle contre son épaule._

 _\- Hey. Ça va ?_

 _Elle avala une gorgée de son verre, plaqua un sourire quelque peu forcé sur son visage et se retourna vers la nouvelle venue._

 _\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, déclara-t-elle doucement en se détachant un peu d'elle._

 _Costia allait ajouter quelque chose quand Octavia arriva et prit Lexa dans ses bras pour la saluer. La discussion s'engagea, et Lexa s'efforçait de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait son amie, et d'évacuer l'idée que Clarke devait probablement se trouver dans la pièce à côté. Ses efforts se réduisirent à néant quand cette dernière passa la porte en compagnie de quelques personnes. La voir avec ce grand sourire qui éclairait son visage fit monter la colère en elle. Elle se tendit et tenta de reporter son attention sur Octavia et Costia qui discutaient à côté d'elle, quand son regard s'accrocha une seconde à celui de Clarke. Cette dernière perdit immédiatement son sourire et s'arrêta. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que Lexa était là. Elle ne venait quasiment plus à aucune des soirées de leurs amis, et elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir ce soir. Une main dans son dos l'entraîna._

 _\- He Octavia est là, je ne l'avais pas vue ! On va lui dire bonjour !_

 _Elle tenta de résister, ne voulant pas imposer sa présence à Lexa, mais Octavia, qui avait remarqué l'attitude de la brune, se retourna au même moment, et afficha un grand sourire en la voyant. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas aller la voir. Et elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de celui de Lexa, qui la foudroyait littéralement du regard. En arrivant au niveau des trois jeunes filles, Clarke se sentit plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Octavia la prit une seconde dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour, et elle lui rendit à peine l'étreinte. La brune ne s'en formalisa pas et salua la personne qui l'accompagnait._

 _De son côté, Lexa se contenta de hocher de la tête dans sa direction, signalant bien son intention de ne pas lui parler. Elle allait prendre congé du petit groupe avec Costia pour éviter d'avoir à discuter, mais le brun qui accompagnait Clarke prit la parole._

 _\- Alors Clarke, tu ne me présentes pas tes amies ?_

 _La blonde se tendit. Ce n'était pas ses amies. C'était Lexa. Et une fille qu'elle en connaissait pas, mais c'était Lexa. La personne qui la haïssait le plus sur terre, définitivement pas une amie. Cette dernière se figea, elle ne pouvait plus partir maintenant. Dans un murmure, Clarke fit les présentations._

 _\- Finn Lexa, Lexa Finn…_

 _\- Enchanté s'exclama ce dernier, inconscient de l'ambiance plus que lourde qui régnait. Et tu es ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas été présentée._

 _\- Costia._

 _\- Enchanté également ! Et vous vous connaissez comment ? continua le jeune homme à l'attention de Clarke._

 _Octavia, voyant que la situation mettait mal à l'aise ses deux amies, tenta de dévier Finn sur un autre sujet, auquel ne prêtèrent attention ni Lexa ni Clarke. La première sentait la rage s'emparer d'elle, et ce constat la mettait encore plus en colère. Elle détestait le fait que la présence Clarke puisse toujours la mettre dans un tel état. Quand le bras de Finn glissa autour de la traille de la blonde, elle ne put refréner un frisson de dégoût, cela lui confirmait que Finn et Clarke étaient ensemble. De son côté, la blonde se tendit, les gestes que se permettait Finn la mettait mal à l'aise, et encore plus en présence de Lexa._

 _\- Alors vous êtes ensemble ?_

 _Lexa s'en voulut instantanément, mais elle était incapable de retenir les mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche._

 _\- Lexa…. murmura la blonde. On est pas obligées de faire ça._

 _\- Ça va tu te sens en sécurité avec lui ? Je suppose que c'est plus simple… non ? Avec ses gros bras tu dois te sentir vraiment plus en sécurité je suppose !_

 _\- Lexa…_

 _Cette fois-ci c'était Costia qui avait parlé, gênée de la manière dont Lexa parlait à la blonde, même si elle ne la connaissait pas. La brune se tourna vers elle. Soudain, elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha d'elle._

 _\- Pardon, mon amour._

 _Et Clarke et Costia se tendirent au surnom employé par Lexa. La première avec une pointe de jalousie, la seconde étonnée par cette marque d'affection, bienvenue mais inhabituelle, surtout en public._

* * *

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Costia ? Tu veux pas vous laisser une chance ?

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir répondre oui, mais pour être sincèrement honnête, il n'y avait aucune chance et elle le savait. Et elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir inutilement Costia, elle avait l'impression de l'utiliser pour se voiler la face, et cela ne fonctionnait même pas.

\- Je vais la quitter.

* * *

 ** _Ca va ? ? (Au moins un peu) heureux·ses ? (je pense qu'il y a probablement une grande majorité de filles qui lisent du Clexa, mais sait-on jamais, on inclut tout le monde tout le temps comme ça pas de gaffe)_**

 ** _Les reviews de la dernière fois :_**

 ** _Tim kom Trikru : Oui Clarke a tout fait de travers, elle est complètement paumée mais elle détruit le petit coeur de Lexa... Après, on sait que finalement Abby est complètement cool avec ça, mais c'est pas pour autant que c'est évident pour Clarke de s'assumer, ne brusquons personne ;) Merci de tes petits commentaires à chaque fois en tout cas, ça fait plaisir._**

 ** _clara333 : Oui je crois que c'est ça qu'il s'est inconsciement passé dans ma tête : partons du pire, ça s'améliorera forcément après ! Je ne sais pas si tu consièdres déjà ce chapitre comme une amélioration ? Il reste encore beaucoup de chemin en tout cas, c'est pas encore gagné pour elles. A très vite (:  
_**


	4. L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse

_**Hello, le quatrième chapitre est là (: Encore du drama, mais plus le même genre de drama, je vous laisse découvrir et me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Les réponses aux reviews en bas.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : « l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse »**

* * *

\- Non.

Anya dévisagea la blonde en face d'elle, bien décidée à ne pas la laisser passer.

\- Je veux juste…

\- Peu importe ce que tu veux, tu as décidé ce que tu voulais il y a quelques mois, maintenant tu assumes. Pars.

\- Je veux juste la voir… Je ne parlerai pas. Je ne la toucherai pas. Et je ne serai pas là à son réveil. Elle…

Sa voix tremblait et Anya sentit ses défenses faiblir. Après tout, Lexa était dans le coma, elle ne le saurait pas. Et la blonde devant elle avait l'air désespéré. Anya elle-même était désespérée. Lexa s'était faite renverser par une voiture la veille, et elle ne se réveillait pas depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Anya attendait depuis des heures et des heures, et rien.

Sans un mot, elle se décala, laissant l'accès à la porte. Elle suivit la blonde quand elle entra dans la chambre. Clarke s'approcha du lit, doucement. Lexa était allongée, l'air paisible. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement. Clarke laissa échapper une larme. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis se reprit. Anya le remarqua. Elle réfléchit. Les médecins avaient dit que parler pouvait l'aider à se réveiller. Mais est-ce que Clarke l'aiderait ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Mais elle savait que son amie l'aimait toujours. Peut-être que… Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourtant, elle finit par s'entendre dire :

\- Tu peux lui parler si tu veux. Je vais aller m'acheter à manger.

La blonde lui lança un regard surpris, puis hocha la tête en remerciement. Sans plus s'occuper d'Anya, qui sortait, elle s'assit près de la brune endormie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser la main qui reposait sur le lit, et après de longues minutes de silence, elle prit la parole.

\- Hey toi… Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir. Je voulais juste te dire à quel point je suis désolée, vraiment désolée pour tout ça. Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était de ta faute. J'avais peur et j'ai été terriblement lâche, mais rien n'est de ta faute. Je sais que j'ai raté ma chance, que j'ai tout foiré, et tu avais raison, je ne peux pas fuir qui je suis. Mais s'il te plaît ne laisse pas mes actions détruire ta vie, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, tu le sais. Tu dois t'autoriser à aimer à nouveau, à être heureuse. Tu as l'air bien avec Costia, laisse-vous une chance, réveille-toi, vis. Je t'en supplie Lexa, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, tu dois te réveiller.

Tous les jours, pendant plus de trois semaines, Clarke revint. Anya sortait sans un mot, et quand elle revenait, Clarke s'en allait. Un matin, Clarke arrivait dans le couloir, quand elle vit Anya dehors, faisant les cent pas.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Elle s'est réveillée.

Le cœur de Clarke se libéra d'un poids énorme. Elle en put empêcher un énorme sourire d'éclairer son visage, même si elle réalisa ce que cela signifiait pour elle.

\- Dans ce cas je vais rentrer chez moi.

Anya acquiesça, l'air morose.

\- Anya, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La fausse blonde secoua la tête.

\- Anya !

\- Elle… Ses reins ne fonctionnent plus… le coma… Je ne suis pas compatible… Elle est sur la liste d'attente mais… loin…

Clarke porta une main à son front, la tête lui tournait.

\- Non, non, non… Ma mère ?

\- Là-bas, répondit Anya en désignant l'autre côté du couloir. Elle est venue pour s'occuper de ça mais-

Sans écouter la fin de ce qu'Anya lui disait, elle partit en trombe à la recherche de sa mère.

\- Maman, faites-moi les tests pour voir si je suis compatible.

\- Ma chérie, non, on ne peut pas, tu le sais…

\- Bien sûr que si on peut ! Fais-moi les tests !

Abby pouvait voir toute la détresse de sa fille. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça.

\- Tu connais les conditions pour un don de son vivant, il faut avoir un lien de parenté ou pouvoir justifier d'un lien fort de plus de-

\- Deux ans, je sais tout ça ! Tu as laissé Anya faire le test, alors moi aussi !

\- C'est différent, elles ont quasiment grandi ensemble et-

\- Je ne laisserai pas Lexa mourir !

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ce don pour elle, je suis vraiment désolée Clarke ! Et puis tu sais ce que ça impliquerait pour toi au niveau santé ?

Clarke fit demi-tours sans en écouter plus. Il lui fallait de l'air. Elle sortit et s'appuya contre un mur devant l'hôpital.

\- Clarke, ça va ?

C'était Jackson, un interne de sa mère, qu'elle connaissait à force de venir à l'hôpital depuis des années. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Clarke.

\- Je peux te demander une faveur ? Une énorme faveur…

Jackson la regarda en plissant des yeux, l'air incertain.

\- À voir…

\- J'ai besoin que tu me testes pour voir si je suis compatible avec Lexa… sans en parler à ma mère.

\- Clarke non !

\- S'il te plaît, c'est vraiment important ! Je ne peux juste pas la laisser comme ça, on doit trouver une solution.

Après quelques négociations, le jeune interne finit par abdiquer.

\- Voilà les résultats…

\- Alors ?

Jackson paraissait très gêné.

\- Tu es compatible avec Lexa.

\- Quoi ?!

C'était la voix d'Abby. La voix _en colère_ d'Abby. Clarke se plaça devant Jackson.

\- C'est de ma faute, il n'y est pour rien.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de dispute, Abby finit par capituler et accepter que Clarke soit la donneuse. Après tout, elle était majeure, et sans rein, la vie de Lexa était effectivement en danger. Elle était à court d'option.

\- Elle ne doit jamais savoir, mon nom n'apparaîtra jamais sur ses dossiers médicaux ni nulle part ?

\- Non ça n'apparaîtra pas, mais tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça !

\- Bien sûr que si. Et toi aussi ! Promets- moi que tu ne lui diras pas que c'est moi. Tu leur diras que ça vient d'un accident de voiture et qu'elle était la patiente la plus proche pour le recevoir.

Abby hocha de la tête, elle comprenait que Clarke ne veuille pas lui dire, même si elle n'était pas sûre que cacher ce genre de chose soit une bonne idée.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain**_

Anya déambulait dans l'hôpital, sans savoir où aller. L'opération allait encore durer plusieurs heures, et elle était incapable de rester tranquillement dans la salle d'attente. Elle finit par se perdre dans un dédale de couloirs, quand soudain, son regard glissa au travers de la vitre d'une chambre. L'identité de la personne qu'elle vit, allongée dans le lit, un livre à la main, la fit s'arrêter. Clarke. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Anya ne pouvait oublier son comportement envers Lexa, et tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, mais elle appréciait le souci que la blonde se faisait pour elle. Elle était venue tous les jours depuis que Lexa était dans le coma, avait accepté toutes ses conditions pour pouvoir la voir. Et Anya se demandait même si ce n'était pas grâce à ça que Lexa avait fini par se réveiller. Elle n'arrivait plus à la détester entièrement. Elle hésita un instant, et se décida à toquer à la porte pour voir ce qui arrivait à la blonde. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Après avoir reçu une réponse positive, elle entra dans la pièce.

Clarke releva le regard vers la nouvelle arrivante, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmière.

\- Anya, prononça-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Lexa ? Où en est l'opération ?

\- Encore une fois, je peux te demander la même chose.

\- Anya, j'ai promis que quand elle se réveillerait, je ne viendrai plus. Mais je prends des nouvelles par Jackson. Il m'a dit que tout se passait bien jusqu'à maintenant. Et qu-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Clarke ?

\- Rien, je me suis sentie mal, j'ai eu un petit malaise, et ma mère m'a obligée à me reposer ici, tu sais comment elle est… tenta de sourire Clarke.

À ce moment-là, une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Griffin, je viens vérifier vos pansements.

Anya se retourna vivement vers Clarke, qui se figea.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Clarke de manière la plus convaincante possible.

Elle essaya de se redresser en même temps, mais la douleur lui irradia le ventre. Instinctivement, elle porta sa plaie. L'infirmière se précipita vers elle.

\- Vous ne devez pas bouger, vous savez bien, la plaie doit cicatriser maintenant.

Anya était perdue. Une idée saugrenue passa un instant dans son esprit. Mais non, c'était impossible. Elle fixait Clarke. Cette dernière se recomposa, et replongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Anya, tout va bien, je t'assure. S'il te plaît, retourne voir où en est Lexa, elle a besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas rester là.

Ok, pas si saugrenue que ça, cette idée. Et pas si impossible.

\- C'est toi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Le rein, c'est toi ? répéta-t-elle en désignant le ventre de Clarke.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Anya…

\- C'est toi.

Cette fois c'était une affirmation. Clarke ferma les yeux un instant. Elle ne pouvait plus nier maintenant. Elle se décida à rouvrir les yeux quand elle entendit vaguement l'infirmière annoncer qu'elle repasserait plus tard.

\- Elle ne peut savoir, elle ne doit jamais savoir, Anya. Promets-moi que tu ne diras jamais rien.

\- Clarke, je ne peux p-

\- Anya, je t'en supplie, elle ne doit jamais savoir. Ça ne change rien pour elle, l'important c'est qu'elle vive. Et qu'elle soit heureuse, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus bas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, nos rapports sont déjà compliqués, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça, en plus si elle savait…

\- Justement, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente redevable de quoi que ce soit. C'est un don anonyme, et tu dois respecter cela.

\- Je ne sais pas si c-

\- Si elle l'apprend, Anya, je te promets que je disparaîtrais, je déménagerais, vous n'aurez plus jamais de nouvelles de moi. Jamais. Promets-moi que tu ne lui diras rien.

\- Ok, finit par concéder la fausse blonde, complètement perdue.

* * *

 _ **Pour répondre à vos remarques sur le précédent chapitre :**_

 _ **MelleOcelote : oui c'est pas facile du tout pour Lexa de revoir Clarke, et encore moins avec Finn ahahah ! Je ne l'ai jamais spécialement porté dans mon coeur alors le rôle du lourdeau, c'était pour lui... La réconciliation n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu.**_

 _ **Tim kom Trikru : Merci ! Oui Lexa se rend compte qu'elle est avec Costia pour de mauvaises raisons, donc mieux vaut la quitter. Du côté de Clarke, les choses ont un peu évolué dans ce nouveau chapitre, elle a eu du temps pour réaliser certaines choses, même si c'est un peu tard et que (beaucoup) de mal est déjà fait. Et oui la réconciliation c'est pas encore gagné, on y viendra doucement. J'espère que cette suite te convient quand même.**_

 _ **Ma Heike : Ok alors là tu es servie en drame ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand les histoires sont compliquées (enfin à lire, pas dans la vraie vie...). J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu !**_

 _ **Guest (je ne sais pas si tu es la même personne à chaque fois, mais y'a pas de raison que je ne te réponde pas) : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié. Oui Lexa est un peu au fond du trou, mais les choses finiront pas s'arranger un jour (;**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine, et merci à tout le monde pour votre patiente et vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir !**_


	5. Parce qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie

_**Hello, un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais plein de rebondissements ! C'est a priori l'avant-dernier, à moins que je me motive à en rédiger un autre ensuite, mais je suis vraiment trèèèès occupée en ce moment, donc je ne garantis rien. Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez (:**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : « parce qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie »**

* * *

 _ **Six mois plus tard**_

Lexa avait bien accepté la greffe et avait peu à peu repris le cours de sa vie. Elle se retrouvait ce soir-là dans une soirée chez Raven, où, bien évidement, la blonde était présente. Elle sentait bien que cela lassait ses amis qu'elle refuse systématiquement de venir quand Clarke était là (c'est-à-dire quasiment tout le temps), donc elle n'avait pas protesté plus que ça quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle s'était un peu faite piéger pour ce soir. Elle avait évité la blonde toute la soirée, mais elles avaient finit par se retrouver dans le même cercle de conversation malgré elles. Et Lexa s'en donnait à cœur joie, ne pouvant empêcher sa rancœur de s'exprimer. Heureusement, Anya était côté d'elle.

\- Lexa arrête…

\- Quoi, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Rien, juste arrête, c'est inutile…

\- Anya ! Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu la détestes plus, demande Lexa plus bas pour que seulement la concernée n'entende. Tu la défends ou quoi ?

Lexa laissa l'alcool dans son sang faire le reste. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse d'Anya et se tourna à nouveau vers Clarke.

\- Alors ?

Clarke avait pris une teinte encore plus pale que d'habitude. Elle tenta de contrôler ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de cette situation, rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer devant Lexa. Elle ravala ses larmes.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Oh mais tu fuis ! C'est vrai que c'est ta grande spécialité…

\- Lex arrête maintenant !

Anya venait de crier, et tout le monde se tourna vers elles.

\- Tu es injuste, elle ne mérite pas ça, elle ajouta sur un ton qui se voulait plus maîtrisé.

\- Ah bon, et je peux savoir en quel honneur ?

Clarke paniqua. Elle fixa Anya avec horreur. Cette dernière passa ses yeux de Clarke à Lexa, de Lexa à Clarke. Chez l'une elle voyait trop de haine et de colère. Chez l'autre de la panique. Clarke fit doucement non de la tête.

\- Parce qu'el-

\- Anya non !

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke, sa colère était soudain retombée et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. La blonde tremblait de manière inexpliquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter Clarke des yeux.

\- Rien, murmura celle-ci.

\- Elle t'a sauvé la vie.

Un énorme silence se fit dans l'appartement et tout le monde se tourna à nouveau vers elles. Il n'y avait plus que la musique en fond, et la phrase d'Anya qui résonnait. Clarke se tendit brutalement en entendant ces mots et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Comment osait-elle ? Elle fixait Anya avec un regard plein de colère, sans se préoccuper de Lexa. Cette dernière était de plus en plus perdue.

\- De quoi elle parle ?

Clarke ne quitta pas le regard d'Anya, tentant de lui intimer de se taire par là. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Anya est persuadée que tu t'es réveillée parce que je venais te voir pendant ton coma.

Le visage d'Anya se crispa légèrement, tandis que celui de Clarke se faisait plus sévère.

\- Quoi ? Mais je… tu m'avais dit qu'elle était pas venue ! C'était pas des rêves en fait… Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ?

\- C'est de ma faute, répondit Clarke en se tournant vers les deux yeux verts qui la fixaient. Tu voulais pas me voir alors j'ai demandé à Anya de te dire que j'étais pas venue, c'était plus simple… Mais de toute façon c'est toi qui t'es réveillée, je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Non ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Elle a raison, si je suis revenue c'est parce que tu me parlais… Je… Anya pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça ?

Lexa était complètement perdue, dans ses rêves – qui n'en étaient donc pas – Clarke s'excusait pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, de l'avoir laissée seule. Elle avait jusque-là refusé de dire ça à voix haute, parce qu'elle la détestait toujours autant, mais à l'époque c'est bien sa voix et ses paroles qui lui avait donné la force de lutter. La voix d'Anya la tira de ses pensées.

\- Parce qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie une deuxième fois en te donnant un rein, c'est de ça dont je parlais.

Cette fois les larmes quittèrent les yeux de Clarke. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge. Elle serra les poings le plus fort possible pour essayer de contenir tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle. Anya la regardait avec un air désolé. Mais elle ne pouvait vraiment plus laisser Lexa la haïr comme ça. Cette dernière était sous le choc et ne parvenait pas à former une phrase qui fasse sens dans sa tête. Clarke tenta de ne pas laisser son regard dévier sur elle. Elle se mit en marche vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'Anya et lui lâcha quelques mots qui furent audibles pour tout le monde contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

\- Tu m'avais promis… Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Tu avais promis ! Pour moi, pour elle…

Quand elle entendit son prénom murmuré dans son dos, elle lutta pour ne pas se retourner vers celle qui venait de l'appeler. Elle chuchota, pour que cette fois seule Anya ne l'entende :

\- Occupe-toi d'elle maintenant. Moi je tiens mes promesses.

Sur ces derniers mots elle sortit précipitamment, sous le regard ébahi de tous leurs amis qui digéraient encore les nouvelles informations.

* * *

 _ **Une heure plus tard**_

\- Clarke ouvre !

La blonde soupira et continuant de faire son sac. Ça faisait dix minutes que Lexa frappait sans relâche à sa porte.

\- Je vais appeler la police si vous continuez à faire autant de bruit, cria une voix d'homme dans le couloir.

Clarke soupira et alla ouvrir la porte, elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Lexa, arrête, je n'ai pas envie de te voir, va-t'en s'il te plaît.

Elle avait l'air abattue en prononçant ces mots. Pour toute réponse, Lexa entra, referma la porte et attrapa Clarke par la taille pour l'embrasser. Clarke frissonna au contact des lèvres contre les siennes et ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser. Elle rêvait de cela depuis des mois. Tout comme Lexa, qui ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction de la sentir enfin contre elle, après tout ce temps. Clarke s'écarta soudainement et se défit de ses bras. Elle recula d'un pas et s'appuya contre le mur.

\- Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça si c'est pour me laisser après. Ne fais pas ça si tu en l'aurais jamais fait sans savoir…

\- Je ne fais pas ça parce que je-

\- Tu me détestais, ça fait des mois que tu me hais, ce que je comprends. Et là, tu m'embrasses que parce que tu viens d'apprendre pour…

\- Clarke…

Le blonde s'était laissé glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir parterre. Lexa la rejoint en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- On ne peut pas… Il y a trop de choses entre nous, on ne pourra pas passer au-dessus de tout, c'est de ma faute mais c'est trop tard Lex, je suis vraiment désolée… On ne peut pas faire avec tout ça…

\- Quand tu parles de « tout ça » tu parles de m'avoir quittée ?

Clarke acquiesça silencieusement de la tête, sans oser croiser le regard de la brune.

\- Et tu parles aussi de… toi qui me donnes un rein ?

La blonde bascula sa tête en arrière contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir ça, jamais. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'ai fait ça parce que je me sentais coupable, ou pour me rattraper… Et surtout je voulais pas que tu penses que c'était pour t'obliger à revenir vers moi, à m'aimer à nouveau. Je voulais juste que tu vives, et que tu sois heureuse. C'est tout ce que je veux. Il faut que j'y aille, ajouta blonde en se levant.

Lexa la rattrapa par le poignet.

\- On est chez toi, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Ensuite pour répondre à ce que tu viens de dire, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes quoi que ce soit pour t'aimer à nouveau, je n'ai jamais réussi à arrêter de t'aimer, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer. Et je peux me battre encore longtemps contre ça, mais j'étais heureuse quand j'étais avec toi, je ne trouverai ça avec personne d'autre, je… je… Clarke c'est avec toi que j'étais heureuse.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir tout foiré…

Cette fois la blonde se releva assez vite pour ne pas en être empêchée. Il fallait qu'elle parte, elle allait craquer et elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il était hors de question que Lexa revienne avec elle pour ce foutu rein. Et il était hors de question qu'elle la fasse souffrir à nouveau, ce qui allait arriver inévitablement. Lexa méritait mieux. Elle ferma rapidement le sac qui se trouvait sur son lit dans lequel elle avait fourré quelques affaires en vrac. Elle s'était promis que si un jour Lexa était amenée à découvrir pour le rein, elle disparaîtrait de sa vie. Elle l'avait dit à Anya, mais surtout elle se l'était promis à elle-même. Elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait arriver si tôt. Elle allait donc partir, le plus loin possible. Maintenant.


	6. Ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi

_**Et voilà le dernier (petit) chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : « ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi »**

* * *

 _Elle s'était promis que si un jour Lexa était amenée à découvrir pour le rein, elle disparaîtrait de sa vie. Elle l'avait dit à Anya, mais surtout elle se l'était promis à elle-même._ _Elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait arriver si tôt. Elle allait donc partir, le plus loin possible. Maintenant._

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, dans l'encadrement de laquelle se tenait Lexa, les joues trempées de larmes.

\- Clarke, si tu fais ça encore une fois, si tu m'abandonnes à nouveau, je ne m'en remettrais jamais…

La brune attrapa les épaules de la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée devant elle et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi…

Clarke ferma douloureusement les yeux. Deux voix hurlaient des choses contradictoires dans sa tête et elle n'en entendait plus aucune. Elle ne savait plus qui elle devait écouter. La Clarke qui rêvait d'embrasser Lexa ou la Clarke qui voulait fuir pour la protéger ? Les lèvres qui s'écrasèrent contre les siennes l'empêchèrent de réfléchir plus. Sans une seconde d'hésitation elle se retrouva à répondre au baiser. Il était désordonné, fiévreux, urgent. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois mais aucune des deux ne sembla s'en apercevoir. Elles s'accrochaient désespérément l'une à l'autre, ne sachant plus de qui venait le goût salé de leur échange. Elles finirent par s'arrêter, front contre front, pour reprendre leurs souffles et calmer leurs rythmes cardiaques erratiques. Lexa paniquait. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait pour la blonde. Certes elle avait répondu à son baiser, mais cela pouvait n'être qu'un baiser d'adieu. Elle la voyait déjà passer la porte de son appartement, comme elle avait passé la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Ses mains, toujours emmêlées dans les cheveux de Clarke, commençaient à trembler. Ses jambes commencèrent à faiblir sous elles, quand elle sentit un bras l'attraper fermement par la taille.

\- Chhhut, ça va, je ne vais nulle part.

Un sanglot lui échappa, bientôt suivit par d'autres. Elle laissa tomber son front contre l'épaule de la blonde en s'accrochant un peu plus à sa nuque, et laissa libre cours à son soulagement. Clarke l'attira jusqu'à son lit où elle s'allongea sans lâcher le corps contre elle. Une fois bien installée, elle glissa une main dans les boucles brunes qu'elle caressa avec tendresse tandis que ses lèvres se posaient sur le front de Lexa. En un instant leurs jambes s'étaient retrouvées inexplicablement emmêlées, comme si rien n'avait changé. Elles ne disaient rien, se contentant de leur proximité retrouvée. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, sur une Anya visiblement soulagée de les voir. Clarke leva les yeux jusqu'à elle, sans bouger.

\- Oh… Tu es restée. Je… C'est bien. C'était pas verrouillé, s'excusa-t-elle brièvement en désignant la porte d'entrée derrière elle. J'espérais que tu ne sois pas partie. Cette promesse de partir était nulle.

Le regard d'Anya se concentra sur les deux jeunes femmes. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne bougèrent ou ne daignèrent lui répondre. Elle sortit, un peu rassurée. Clarke redirigea son attention sur le visage dans son cou. Elle avait besoin de l'embrasser. Tout doucement, elle glissa sa main jusqu'à la joue de Lexa pour lui faire relever la tête, et se pencha elle-même pour aller rencontrer ses lèvres. Elles s'embrassèrent calmement cette-fois, tendrement.

\- Je t'aime Lex, murmura la blonde.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Après un moment de silence, elle ajouta :

\- Et je ne suis pas revenue parce que tu m'as donné un rein. Mes rêves n'étaient pas des rêves, tu as passé des semaines à vraiment me dire tout ça.

Elle voulut continuer mais ne trouvait plus ses mots. Un regard de Clarke lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait saisi le message.

Elles étaient maintenant plongées dans le regard l'une de l'autre, leurs visages quasiment collés. Les doigts de Lexa parcouraient le visage de Clarke, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de peau.

\- On va y arriver, Clarke, on doit y arriver.

\- Je sais.

La main de Lexa glissa dans son cou puis descendit le long de son corps, jusqu'au bas de son t-shirt, qu'elle commença à relever.

\- Lex, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans lui répondre, les doigts de Lexa continuèrent leur route jusqu'à l'endroit recherché. Une fois arrivés, la jeune femme caressa la peau du bout de son doigt. Clarke tressaillit et ferma les yeux à ce contact.

\- Je veux voir.

\- Lex non c'est…

Lexa se redressa et glissa son corps contre celui de la blonde pour descendre au niveau voulu. Après quelques secondes d'observation, elle approcha sa bouche, et, tout doucement, posa ses lèvres là où se trouvait son index un instant plus tôt, sur la cicatrice qui ornait maintenant le ventre de Clarke. Quand elle releva la tête, deux yeux bleus la regardaient.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'est dangereux pour toi… J'aurais pu attendre, j'aurais fini par en avoir un.

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- Il était hors de question de te laisser comme ça alors que j'étais compatible… Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te laisser mourir. De te perdre une seconde fois.

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de la blonde. Lexa remonta à son niveau, entièrement allongée sur elle. Prenant appui sur ses deux coudes, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient et se pencha pour embrasser la blonde.

\- Merci, Clarke.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, l'histoire va s'arrêter là parce que je n'ai absolument pas le temps d'écrire plus en ce moment, je vous laisse imaginer (ou même écrire !) l'épilogue et leur longue vie heureuse après tout ça ! Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont suivie, silencieusement ou en laissant des reviews, et à bientôt peut-être (:**_


End file.
